


Handmade Heaven

by bergstorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergstorm/pseuds/bergstorm
Summary: "In this handmade heaven, I come alive"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	Handmade Heaven




End file.
